Together We'll Walk
by RainbowZombies
Summary: After the events of Crash Course, The L4D1 survivors takes the armored truck to Savannah because they heard that the evacuation station is still available but The L4D1 survivors meet the L4D2 survivors on a bridge in Rayford. Death Toll through Blood Harvest never happened. Inspired by the L4D2onL4D1 campaign-The Passing.
1. The Sacrifice

"God dammit the generator stopped!" Nick hissed. The horde had not shown any signs of dying down as the survivors continued to bombard gunfire. Ellis thought to himself '_I gotta restart it for my friends…I just gotta._' He looked at his remaining shells for his auto shot gun, 6 shells left he counted. Rochelle and Nick were also low on ammo for their M16s. With each passing moment the horde grew larger and larger, but suddenly the familiar cry of a Tank was heard. Not one, not two, but three Tanks cries echoed. Ellis wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. He was going to take the leap. As if in slow motion, he walked towards the end of the bridge with his heart beat deafening within his ears. In a swift motion he was pulled back by Coach. Ellis was plaster in a confused face. That's when Ellis noticed Coach had stepped forth. "COACH NO!" he shouted but it was too late. Coach had already ventured off the bridge to restart the generator. Rochelle and Nick fired what was left of their remaining ammo into the horde that began surrounding Coach. Ellis, once again began to step towards the bridge's edge, feeling the ground below him rise up into the air. The Tanks had focused on Coach than them. It was the end for him. Once 4 had now become 3. A few tears trickled down Rochelle's face as Nick held her delicately in his arms, trying his best to comfort her. Her tears stained his once white suit, but he did not care. As for Ellis…he could not even speak or even feel anything. Numb? That has to be what he felt. A sudden urge coursed through him an urge to shout…

"Ellis, come on, we need to get to the safe room on the bridge and decide our next plan" Nick softly spoke. He was hurting just as bad but he couldn't show it. Nick just always had to maintain that **"I don't care about anything**" style. He let go of Rochelle to place a hand on Ellis's shoulder but Ellis just continued to look down at the blood pooling on the ground and those hungry eyes of the infected snarling and staring up at him. "Let's go sweetie..." Rochelle voice struggled to even say that. The young man looked one more time before following his friends to the safe room on the bridge. "Goodbye Coach…"

* * *

Zoey sat inside the armored truck looking out towards the barred up windows. A slight sigh exited her lips; she was tired of sitting inside this stupid truck. "How long until we get to the Savannah evac?" she asked to Bill who had been driving for the past 2 hours. "Zoey, be patient we'll be there soon. We just need to get through Rayford without any goddamn zombies stopping us." Bill stated. "I hate Rayford." Francis chimed in. The weather in the South is so much more different than what Zoey was used too. Although she didn't mind it that much, a new experience for her, she guessed.

"Hey come on Zoey, cheer up, I got a good feeling about this evac." Louis patted her back gently. She brushed a small piece of brunette hair behind her ear and forced a smile "Yeah I hope so." The truck came to an abrupt halt as Zoey and Louis lunged forward a bit. "Why'd we stop?" Louis asked while standing up to enter the cockpit. "The bridge is raised" Bill said as he opened the backdoor to the vehicle. "Grab your weapons, just in case." The other 3 survivors followed him outside the truck to examine this bridge. They looked up at the mighty metallic structure high into the air but Zoey noticed the clouds are darkened. Soon a rainstorm would be upon them. In the corner of her green eyes she noticed a blood trail near the generator that stretched from it to a dark room that left a gloomy aura. While the 3 men were discussing a way to lower the bridge, Zoey took this time to follow the trail of crimson plasma. Her pistols were ready for anything that might be inside. She turned on the flashlight on her right pistol and was face-to-face with bloody, lifeless man leaning against the wall. His yellow and purple polo shirt was stained with blood and he was missing his right arm and left leg. "Poor guy." She hushed to herself.

"Zoey, where are ya?" Francis called out to her. In a few seconds Zoey reappeared from the dark room with grief in her eyes. "What's the matter, Zo?" Louis noticed her change in demeanor before the other 2 could. "It's nothing" she somewhat lied. It wasn't like she knew the guy but at the same time he was a survivor just like her. "There's got to a switch to lower the bridge." Louis assumed but this said switch was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Ellis and Nick sat silently in safe room having internal discussions with the events that just unfolded just a couple hours ago. Rochelle had fallen asleep on a sleeping bag Nick had lied down for her. Nick had also placed his white jacket on her to keep her warm. He knew deep down Rochelle was also hurting extremely. Coach was like a father to her and of course Ellis as well. Nick sighed heavily and decided to light a cigarette. Was he suppose to lead them now? Nick never really thought he could take on the burden of caring for others or the leadership role but it seems he wasn't given a choice here. Ellis hadn't spoken since the incident, the young man just stared into nothing. "Hey Ellis, you okay?" the conman rose to his feet and stared down at the mechanic. "Ellis?" This time Ellis looked up at him and just simply nodded, quietly returning his gaze to floor.  
The older man exited the safe room with a sigh while brushing his fingers through his sleek black hair. In a few remaining hits he finished the cigarette and tossed it over the side of bridge. Glancing around to see water dance in a calm flow he heard voice that he knew could not be infected.

"Francis shut your mouth and open your eyes! Does that look like a switch?" An annoyed old man shouted. Nick couldn't help but smirk at that vest wearing monkey getting scolded at. "I'm looking Bill!" Francis retorted back.

The con artist decided to speak up "YOU GUYS LOOKING FOR SOMETHING?" The four from the North looked up at this man in an aqua colored button down shirt. "HEY THERE, CAN YOU LOWER THE BRIDGE SO WE CAN GET OUR TRUCK ACROSS?" Zoey shouted over sound of rain beginning to pour.

"WHERE YOU GUYS HEADED?"

"SAVANNAH!"

"I HATE TO BURST YOUR BUBBLES BUT WE JUST CAME FROM THERE AND ITS OVERRUN!" Ellis exited the safe room from hearing shouts coming from Nick, curiously enough he wanted to see who he was talking to.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ITS OVERRUN?"

Ellis this time shouted down at them with his normal tone "HOWDY MISS, I'M FROM SAVANNAH MA'M, SORRY TO SAY BUT NICK'S RIGHT. WE CAN LOWER THE BRIDGE FUR YA BUT I DON'T RECKON YOU HEAD OVER DER! HOW ABOUT YA COME UP HERE SO WE DON'T BRING ANY ZOMBIES HERE!"

Zoey could see the pain behind his words, the sorrow in his eyes. Her heart broke seeing a man she didn't know struggle. "AND HOW DO WE GET UP THERE?"

"YOU CAN TAKE THAT ELEVATOR OVER THERE AND HOP ON THE BRIDGE!" Nick pointed towards the elevator in the building behind the generator.

"We'll let's get to the elevator." Bill announced as he lead the group to meet close up with these new strangers.


	2. Return To Savannah

The 4 survivors from the north stood next to one another meeting the 2 who instructed them to come up the elevator. "You guys made it up here quicker than I thought, name's Nick and this one is Overalls." He said as he pointed to the young man in the mustard color shirt. "Overalls, huh? What kind of name is that?" Francis asked, scratching his head slowly. "Mah name ain't Overalls. It's Ellis, pleasure to meet y'all." He half smiled at the group but Zoey could see it wasn't a genuine smile whatsoever. "What's yur names folks?"

"I'm Zoey. This is Bill." She pointed to the eldest member of their group. "That's Francis and here's Louis," The teen slightly glanced to her shoes before opening her lips to speak. "Umm…are you sure Savannah is overrun?" Her voice sounded a little dull, she wondered if it was true. "It is cupcake, we literally just came from there. The place is deserted and overrun." Louis slightly frowned hearing this confirmation. Francis, on the other hand was annoyed. "Could you give us a minute?" Louis asked. "Sure, take your time."

* * *

The four walked down a few steps of the staircase leading to the metallic structure to discuss their next plan. "Well Bill, what do we do now? Your plan sucked." Francis, of course had to be that asshole to lower everyone's spirits. "Don't blame him. It's not his fault besides it's not like we could predict this." Zoey rolled her soft green eyes at the tall tatted man. "Yeah Francis, stop blaming everyone for a plan we all agreed too." Louis chimed in. "Well I don't know what to do now honestly." Bill admitted with a slight worry in his tone. Bill wanted to keep his group safe no matter what. But where could the army be to help them?  
"Maybe we could ask those guys if they know?" The young girl suggested to her comrades. "They look like shit and completely useless. Not to mention they are on bridge in this goddamn town. What makes you so sure they know anything?"  
"Who knows they might actually know something." Louis said as he decided to ask them. The three others followed him back up the stairs to talk again with these strangers.

* * *

As they walked up a third person located herself next to Ellis rubbing the exhaustion from her brown eyes. She looked as if she had definitely seen better days.  
"Oh hey I didn't see you from below." The teen noticed.

"Yeah, I stayed up here. It really wasn't easy getting up here." She responded, Francis on the other hand just stared at her speak and to him it was like he had died and gone to heaven. The teen elbowed him gently while smirking.

"What?" He softly whispered.  
"Francis, it's nice to see you still have that in you." She giggled quietly.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Sure you don't."

"Name's Rochelle, I see you already met Ellis and Nick."  
"Yeah we have. Would it be okay if we hopped on the bridge? The eldest member of the group suggested.

"Sure, don't want you guys to be caught up in this rain."

Nick went inside the saferoom first to clear some space while Rochelle and Ellis helped the group up. Bill and Louis went first followed by Francis. Zoey saw him blush a bit when Rochelle grabbed his hand. It really was nice to see Francis have that in him.  
Lastly was Zoey, the man called Ellis helped her hop aboard. His hands were warm and strong. She didn't really know why, possibly because he worked with them a lot. When they touched hands it was like she had already knew him. "Upsie daisies." He announced as he lifted her. It didn't take much as she was light as a feather. In a sudden second, Zoey slipped on the edge and tumbled back. As if slow motion occurred, Ellis grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. He held her delicately in that sudden embrace. Her heart was pounding all of a sudden. Was it cause she nearly fell? No...this was a different feeling that she couldn't quite explain. "You alright?" He asked softly. She looked up into his eyes, these majestic sapphire tinted windows that just made her feel safe just being in these arms of a stranger. The young woman didn't answer his question in words but simply nodded and backed away from the embrace. A slight heat rose to her cheeks. She quickly looked away and headed to saferoom with Ellis behind her.

* * *

Inside the small saferoom the 7 survivors sat quietly amongst themselves as rain poured outside. Bill inhaled his cigarette deeply then exhaled with a sigh. "Sooo Savannah is out of the question?" Zoey softly asked. Her question went unanswered leaving an awkward silence.

"Well Ah don't reckon you should head to Savannah but Ah can take ya there if you want." Ellis spoke to softly to her. "It's about 2 day drive but if you really wanna go then we can." He reassured.  
"Are you sure? I mean if it's overrun like you guys said, what's the point in going back?" Zoey locked her eyes with his and waited for his response.  
He looked away and then stood up. "Guys, I'm heading to Savannah wit Zoey." He announced as all heads glanced at him.  
"Absolutely not." Bill immediately said. "We are not splitting up."  
"Bill..." Zoey hushed. "It'll be fine we'll be back, we might find a clue or two."  
"Ah'll keep her safe. Ah promise." Ellis firmly said.  
"Look, I know you wanna do good, son," Bill sighed after inhaling a drag of his cigarette. "I don't know you, we don't know you," He continued on. "But one of us goes, we all go."

"Ah understand sir, but the Jimmy Gibbs can only fit 4 people and less people with me equals less attention drawn to us." Ellis commented quietly, not trying to anger the older man. "Bill, everything will be fine. Trust me." The teen reassured her father-like figure. The older man sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, desperately adjusting his mood. Francis nor Louis disagreed as both men silent awaited Bill's ultimatum. "Ellis, sweetie, be careful out there." Rochelle pitched in followed by a silent head nod from the con-artist. "Zoey, you too," Bill added as he shifted his gaze to the southern man. "If she's hurt or-" He attempted to continue but Zoey motioned her hand to hinder his dad speech. "I'll be back soon, Bill, I promise," She walked into his arms feeling comfort as she always did. "I love you, Bill." She added in a soft, gentle tone, slightly giving him comfort as well. She kissed his cheek and left the safe house on the bridge.

The duo climbed down a ladder leading onto the road itself that had been blocked by a couple of abandoned cars, the walk across took a few minutes as they ended towards the east side of the mighty, metallic structure. In front the pair was a lapis Dodge Charger decorated with a large white streak down the dead center. On both sides of the doors was a scarlet number 22 and the signature of the previous owner of the race car. "Nice car, dude!" Zoey's eyes were far beyond impressed at the swift-looking vehicle. "Yeah, yeah," Ellis somewhat grinned as he continued off in his own world. "Belong to a little someone named Jimmy Gibbs Jr, might of heard of him." Although the teen wasn't completely sure who exactly he meant, she simply smiled at the man who glanced over the car as she entered into it.  
Ellis entered the car after having his slight moment of joy. Zoey didn't mind at all, to her, Ellis was a man who enjoyed the simple things in life. Despite everyone's current situation, he was truly an optimist. Early that Ellis was suffering but didn't say anything about it. So why was he so open to her?

Ellis revved up the stock car feeling in tune with the car itself as he glanced out the window of the car quietly, seeing the rain platter over here and there. Zoey also was facing towards her window but she could see the reflection of the mechanic perfectly as they sat in the lone vehicle awaiting to depart. She had a few questions to ask but of course, she'd wait until he was ready to talk to her. "Well, Ah guess we should go now." He didn't really seem as calm as he was just a few minutes before the car skated across the road's rough terrain, more so concerned and anxious. The young woman turned her head once more seeing the Rayford bridge and her only family she had left slowly but surely fade into the horizon.


End file.
